Recolored Pokemon
This page has been marked Under Construction Several recolors have been omitted and are yet to be added to this page, and particular sprites are missing from the page. They might be added over time. Recolored Pokemon (also known as recolors, alternate forms, special auras or new auras) are a cosmetic feature which solely change the Pokemon's sprite. It was a feature first implemented in v.1.9.0 debuting Chrome Groudon, Abyss Kyogre and Chill Rayquaza. They are much easier to find than other aura types with a probability of 1/150 to be encountered (initially 1/200 upon release). Recolored Pokemon can also have a ring aura in addition to the recolor, but never can have a tint. Below is a work-in-progress gallery of all recolors in Project: Pokemon. Use Ctrl+F to find the recolor you would like to see. If it has been excluded, it may be added over time. |- | colspan="6" | |- | colspan="6" | |- | colspan="6" | |- | colspan="6" | |- | colspan="6" | |- | | | | | | |- |Juju Charmander |Juju Charmeleon |Juju Charizard |Tranquil Charmander |Tranquil Charmeleon |Tranquil Charizard |- | | | | | | |- |Inferno Charmander |Inferno Charmeleon |Inferno Charizard |Ash Charmander |Ash Charmeleon |Ash Charizard |- | | | | | | |- |Nuclear Charmander |Nuclear Charmeleon |Nuclear Charizard |Guilty Gible |Guilty Gabite |Guilty Garchomp |- | | | | | | |- |Radioactive Gible |Radioactive Gabite |Radioactive Garchomp |Shark Gible |Shark Gabite |Shark Garchomp |- | | | | | | |- |Demon Dratini |Demon Dragonair |Demon Dragonite |Angel Dratini |Angel Dragonair |Angel Dragonite |- | | | | | | |- |Majestic Dratini |Majestic Dragonair |Majestic Dragonite |Midnight Dratini |Midnight Dragonair |Midnight Dragonite |- | | | | | | |- |Edgy Larvitar |Edgy Pupitar |Edgy Tyranitar |Albino Larvitar |Albino Pupitar |Albino Tyranitar |- | | | | | | |- |Red Eyes Bagon |Red Eyes Shelgon |Red Eyes Salamence |Edgy Beldum |Edgy Metang |Edgy Metagross |} |- | | | | | | |- |Aquatic Kabuto |Aquatic Kabutops |Flamingo Doduo |Flamingo Dodrio |Cereal Aipom |Cereal Ambipom |- | | | | | | |- |Rare Meowth |Rare Persian |Pet Meowth |Pet Persian |Inky Meowth |Inky Persian |- | | | | | | |- |Sith Bidoof |Sith Bibarel | style="font-size:10pt;" |Purple-Gradient Sneasel | style="font-size:10pt;" |Purple-Gradient Weavile |Monster Noibat |Monster Noivern |- | | | | | | |- |Medusa Tangela |Medusa Tangrowth |Platypus Bidoof |Platypus Bibarel |Sailor Golduck |Sailor Psyduck |- | | | | | | |- |Superhero Gligar |Superhero Gliscor |Orca Wailmer |Orca Wailord |Rainbow Onix |Rainbow Steelix |- | | | | | | |- |Hatty Murkrow |Hatty Honchkrow |Evil Carvanha |Evil Sharpedo |Thunder Carvanha |Thunder Sharpedo |- | | | | | | |- |Citron Voltorb |Citron Electrode |Apple Voltorb |Apple Electrode |Sea Witch Remoraid |Sea Witch Octillery |- | | | | | | |- |Angel Scyther |Angel Gliscor |Evil Scyther |Evil Scizor |Evil Snubbull |Evil Granbull |- | | | | | | |- |Overseer Sneasel |Overseer Weavile |Lunar Venonat |Lunar Venomoth |Chartreuse Spearow |Chartreuse Fearow |- | | | | | | |- |Love Koffing |Love Weezing |Desert Phanpy |Desert Donphan |Shadow Frillish |Shadow Jellicent |- | | | | | | |- |Speedy Sandshrew |Speedy Sandslash |Paradise Goldeen |Paradise Seaking |Wizard Diglett |Wizard Dugtrio |- | | | | | | |- |Lava Grimer |Lava Muk |Koi Goldeen |Koi Seaking |Songbird Tailow |Songbird Swellow |- | | | | | | |- |Adversary Sneasel |Adversary Weavile |Cavern Shroomish |Cavern Breloom |Blueberry Croagunk |Blueberry Toxicroak |- | | | | | | |- |Demonic Growlithe |Demonic Arcanine |Cotton Candy Growlithe |Cotton Candy Arcanine |Midnight Growlithe |Midnight Arcanine |- | | | | | | |- |Cheetah Riolu |Cheetah Lucario |Crimson Riolu |Crimson Lucario |Exotic Riolu |Exotic Lucario |- | | | | | | |- |Zen Pancham |Zen Pangoro |Police Pancham |Police Pangoro |Fighter Pancham |Fighter Pangoro |- | | | | | | |- |Heroic Pancham |Heroic Pangoro |Sinister Pancham |Sinister Pangoro |Yeti Pancham |Yeti Pangoro |- | | | | | | |- |Heroic Sandshrew |Heroic Sandslash |Radioactive Staryu |Radioactive Starmie |Under the Sea Staryu |Under the Sea Starmie |- | | | | | | |- |Temporal Vulpix |Temporal Ninetales |Rainbow Vulpix |Rainbow Ninetales |Browser Vulpix |Browser Ninetales |- | | | | | | |- |Okami Vulpix |Okami Ninetales |Yin Yang Vulpix |Yin Yang Ninetales |Cupcake Vulpix |Cupcake Ninetales |- | | | | | | |- |Prismatic Feebas |Prismatic Milotic |Rainbow Koffing |Rainbow Weezing |Sky Diglett |Sky Dugtrio |- | | | | | | |- |Doodle Skiddo |Doodle Gogoat |Doodle Chinchou |Doodle Lanturn |ilyanna Lickitung |ilyanna Lickilicky |- | | | | | | |- |Diamond Dwebble |Diamond Crustle |Boolet Munchlax |Boolet Snorlax |Grandma Hoothoot |Grandma Noctowl |- | | | | | | |- |Exotic Skorupi |Exotic Drapion |Candy Cane Skorupi |Candy Cane Drapion |Fruity Skorupi |Fruity Drapion |- | | | | | | |- |Radioactive Skorupi |Radioactive Drapion |Deadly Skorupi |Deadly Drapion |Swamp Skorupi |Swamp Drapion |- | | | | | | |- |Sinister Skorupi |Sinister Drapion |Diamond Staryu |Diamond Starmie |Starry Staryu |Starry Starmie |- | | | | | | |- |Puppet Clauncher |Puppet Clawitzer |Cheesy Fomantis |Cheesy Lurantis |Regal Feebas |Regal Milotic |- | | | | | | |- |Radioactive Marill |Radioactive Azumarill |Radioactive Mudbray |Radioactive Mudsdale |Radioactive Crabrawler |Radioactive Crabominable |- | | | | | | |- |Superhero Phantump |Superhero Trevenant | style="font-size:7pt;" |Shall not be named Nosepass | style="font-size:7pt;" |Shall not be named Probopass |Reptile Tyrunt |Reptile Tyrantrum |- | | | | | | |- |Tribal Pansage |Tribal Simisage |Flare Pansear |Flare Simisear |Princess Panpour |Princess Simipour |- | | | | | | |- |Pearl Wailmer |Pearl Wailord |Pom-Pom Woobat |Pom-Pom Swoobat |Lifeguard Buizel |Lifeguard Floatzel |- | | | | | | |- |Bluesteel Drilbur |Bluesteel Excadrill |Bluetooth Noibat |Bluetooth Noivern |Dart Croagunk |Dart Toxicroak |- | | | | | | |- |Praise Larvesta |Praise Volcarona |Neon Larvesta |Neon Volcarona |Arctic Cacnea |Arctic Cacturne |- | colspan="6" | |- | | | | | | |- |Planet Voltorb |Planet Electrode |Radioactive Salandit |Radioactive Salazzle |Spectrum Sneasel |Spectrum Weavile |- | | | | | | |- |Wolf Poochyena |Wolf Mightyena |Monochrome Skrelp |Monochrome Dragalge |Monochrome Elgyem |Monochrome Beheeyem |- | | | | | | |- |Obsidian Scyther |Obsidian Scizor |Gallant Pawniard |Gallant Bisharp |Ritual Meditite |Ritual Medicham |- | | | | | | |- |Muddy Spoink |Muddy Grumpig |Reindeer Blitzle |Reindeer Zebstrika |Toad Shroomish |Toad Breloom |- | | | | | | |- |Neon Yanma |Neon Yanmega |Magician Grimer |Magician Muk |Fairy Scyther |Fairy Scizor |- | | | | | | |- |Mud Munchlax |Mud Snorlax |Taco Bronzor |Taco Bronzong |Magma Sandshrew |Magma Sandslash |- | | | | | | |- |American Seel |American Dewgong |American Growlithe |American Arcanine |American Sentret |American Furret |- | | | | | | |- |American Cranidos |American Rmpardos |Liberty Bronzor |Liberty Bronzong |American Larvesta |American Volcarona |- | | | | | | |- |American Scraggy |American Scrafty |American Golett |American Golurk |American Fomantis |American Lurantis |- | | | | | | |- |American Drifloon |American Drifblim |Canadian Numel |Canadian Camerupt |Liberty Scyther |Liberty Scizor |- | | | | | | |- |Cheerleader Riolu |Cheerleader Lucario |Fairy Smoochum |Fairy Jynx |Chinese Magikarp |Chinese Gyarados |} Category:Recolors Category:Aura Pokemon Category:Incomplete